Stuck In The Upper Class
by Shazi-Chan
Summary: Kairi is the princess of the Radiant Garden and she's sick of all the guys in the upper class. she wants to marry someone who loves her and not her title, under the guise of Xion, she meets that guy in the lower class.
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

"_My queen," Aqua was handed a drink by a man dressed in the black cloak of the royal advisory._

"_Thank you Zexion," she took a sip of the sweet wine she was given, thanking the man by name. Aqua took pride in knowing all the names of her workers and servants. She hoped that working for the queen, even being one of her servants was highly regarded among the lower class._

_Aqua was currently in a meeting with her husband, the king of the Radiant Garden. Going over policies, taxes and plans to expand residential area's for the growing population._

"_Now, these plans" Terra sat forward, leaning over the pile of papers they were going through "Are they going to work?" he asked Aqua, drawing one in particular from the pile set on the table._

"_I'm not sure," Aqua replied, she tapped the plan Terra place on top of the pile, "Xehanort says this one is a wonderful idea,"_

"_Dear heart," Terra took Aqua's hands in his, "You place so much trust in such a shady character,"_

"_Oh Terra I realise how much you dislike the man, but I have faith in his judgement" she replied, "He's young and naïve yes, but he is very intelligent."_

"_A drink sir?" Zexion offered the bottle of wine to Terra._

"_Thank you Zexion," Terra handed him his glass without a second look. Zexion poured the drink and handed it too his king._

_Slipping back in to the shadows he had one final task to complete. He slipped out into the corridors and headed to his master's office. Despite his appearance Zexion was not loyal to the king and queen, but to another. The one who slipped something in the bottle of wine they were drinking._

_He felt a tiny tug at his cloak and pitter patter of footsteps behind him. He stopped suddenly and the small albino child he's been caring for bumped into him. He knelt down to be level with the girl._

"_The princess wants to see you," she told him. Most people would say that Naminé was speaking ever so quietly, However, to Zexion, as the child's guardian, knew her well enough to say she was talking as she normally would. He was, despite his wishes, not her father._

_Standing up, he allowed her to grab his hand and lead her to Princess Kairi's room._

"_Zexy, look what me and Naminé made," Kairi, the polar opposite of Naminé, showed him a painting._

"_It's lovely," He said, without really trying to work out exactly what the painting was of. "Now girls, it's almost time for bed, and Zexion has work to do," He ruffled Naminé's hair affectionately. If the plan didn't work, Naminé may never see him again. He hoped that it was a big if. "I'll see you tomorrow,"_

"_Night-night Zexion" Naminé hugged him around the waist. It occurred to him just how small of a man he was. Naminé: a girl, all of five years old and rather small for her age, was able to hug him around the waist, where most other men she was lucky to reach their thighs._

_He left the girls to play. No doubt when Kairi began to tire, Naminé would take them to bed. She was, after all, supposed to be her life long maid and friend. Responsibility was something Zexion taught Naminé from a very young age. Zexion loyalty may not have been with the king and queen, but even he could no wish harm upon the young princess._

_Zexion traversed the castle corridors and found his master. He bowed respectfully._

"_Is it done?" his master asked._

"_It is done," Zexion confirmed._

_OoOoO_

"_Naminé, I'd like you to go see your father." Xehanort entered the princess's chambers and ordered her maid away._

"_Yes sir," Naminé gathered her plain white dress and scurried from the room. It was hard to believe a girl with such composure was only five years old. Zexion had raised her well from the child he found at his door. Xehanort waited until her was sure Naminé had gone until he spoke to the princess._

"_Princess I have some terrible news," he said in a hushed tone, urging her to some closer._

"_What is it?" Kairi asked. She sat on her bed patiently. Xehanort sat next to her._

"_I'm afraid your parents, his and her majesty," he choked slightly, "Have been poisoned, it saddens me to say, they're dead."_

"_Am I queen?" Kairi asked, still too young to fully grasp the seriousness of the situation._

"_Not yet my dear," Xehanort placed a hand on her shoulder. "Until you're old enough to marry, I shall fill in for you,"_

"_Okay," She smiled. She trusted Xehanort completely._

_OoOoO_

Twelve Years Later

ooooooo

"Princess, you must listen to me, this madness," Naminé tried to reason with Kairi, for days she'd been talking about going to the city below. Tonight she was determined to go through with it.

"Naminé we've been through this, call me Kairi," Kairi completely ignored her maid's pleas and grabbed the clothes Naminé had been ordered to make for her.

"Yes I'm sorry, Kairi, this is complete madness," She tried again, this time attempting to take the clothes off her.

"The last time I went to meet potential husbands I was sorely dissapointed, I shall not allow that to happen again." Kairi replied snatching the clothes back.

"But you must marry in order to take the throne, you're seventeen Kairi, by all rights you should've taken the throne on your sixteenth birthday." Naminé argued as Kairi undressed "things have gone to hell and back since Xehanort took over" Naminé added. Kairi sighed and attempted to undo the ribbons at the back of her dress

"I know," she sighed again, "I'm trying Nam, I really am. But is it so much to ask for a man who loves me, for me not my title, and wants the best for the Radiant Garden, not himself." she explained.

"Oh, Kairi, you know your not going to find one in the upper class." Naminé sat behind Kairi and untied the ribbons for her.

"Thanks" Kairi said quickly, and threw the dress off. "Why do you think I'm going out," she threw the blouse on while Naminé carefully hung her dress up. She stood up and pulled her the pants on. Naminé rolled her eyes

"Kairi, this is complete madness, the only people out at this time are the homeless," she insisted, "light knows what they could do to you"

"Light knows they could be good, honest people," Kairi retorted. She headed to the window and leaned out. "wish me luck," she winked back and leapt onto the roof below.

"Light, bring that royal fool back safe." Naminé prayed.

OoOoO

"Thank you Zexion," Kairi whispered to herself. Years of fencing with the man had made her rather light on her feet. Enabling her to cross the castle's many roofs and make it to the ground safely.

Under the cloak of night Kairi slipped out of the castle and into the city she'd only ever seen from high in the castle. She spotted the royal guard at the end of the road and slipped into a nearby alleyway.

"Why hello there," she was grabbed roughly by a man twice her size. They were too far away from the street lights for her to make out any features other than his size.

"I'm afraid that's the only hello from me you're going to get from me." Kairi snapped. She struggled to break free from the man's grip. He simply laughed and gripped her harder. It appeared the princess had no escape from this situation. She was truly frightened, she could only imagine the things he could, and more than likely would, do to her. Naminé had been right, her plan was madness and now all was lost.

"Let her go," someone said from behind the man.

"Oh please," he snarled, apparently not impressed with someone spoiling his fun. "What're you going to do?" The size of the man holding her prevented her from seeing anything behind him. She was not able to judge her chance of survival. She assumed it was very low.

Suddenly, Kairi was released and her attacker fell to the ground unconscious. Quickly as she could, Kairi ran to the street, into the light where she was safer, probably not by much.

"A lady like you shouldn't be out this time of night," her rescuer said to her. Apparently he'd followed her out of the alley way. She was surprised to see he was only a boy, possibly around her own age. It was difficult to tell underneath all the grime on his face.

"I can assure you it won't happen again." Kairi replied. She adjusted her blouse and walked away, making sure she was in the street light at all times. She was going to head straight back to the castle and never come back to the streets again.

"Wait," he grabbed her arm to stop her. When he did her let go, "Let me take you home," he offered.

"I think I can manage," She snapped, "But thank you," she said in a more gracious tone. She had been right. Some of the people out at this time were honest, good people. Maybe she had reason to stray from the castle again.

"Sora," he said, "My name's Sora,"

"Thank you Sora" Kairi replied. since they were in the light, she studied her rescuer carefully, if ever her out of castle escapade was discovered, she hoped to commemorate this boy.

Sora was covered head to toe in dust, dirt and grime, spiky brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen, they almost appeared to be glowing. Kairi was spellbound, she HAD to come back to see him.

"You're welcome," he scratched be back of his neck nervously and looked away. When he looked back she was gone.

OoOoO

_**Yes another Sora Kairi fic... sorry the idea just came to and I went with it. It a little different to what i'd normally write but I hope you like this one, the idea's all out and ready to go. I love coming to my brother's house, he has awesome internets that gets be sick ass stuff and I can uploads fanfics XDD**_

_**thank you in advance for reviewing, and favouriting**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Oh please," Riku rolled his eyes, "Your so full of it Sora," he stretched his legs and sunk down further in his cove. He placed his feet and them planks of wood set up specifically for how he sat.

"I'm serious she was gorgeous," Sora argued and sat on the couch against the wall next to Riku's cove with Roxas. "You believe me Roxas?" he gestured to his little brother.

The three of them were living in and old abandoned shack coming off the side of a cliff overlooking the city's river. The three of them had come from the nearby Twilight Town to live in the country's capital.

"I dunno Sora" Roxas shrugged. "What kind of rich lady would wonder the streets at night?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Sora scratched his head in thought.

"So let me get this strait: you followed Pete," Riku started, "Because?" he prompted.

"You know why I followed Pete," Sora replied sceptically.

"Right," Riku nodded, "You followed big ol' Pete, stopped him from attacking a girl who was, How did he describe her Roxas?"

"Gorgeous red hair, luminous skin and sparkling blue eyes" Roxas faked swooning. Sora punched Roxas in the arm and Riku began laughing hysterically.

"I'm surprised Sora knows what 'luminous' means," Riku said through laughter, causing Roxas to fall back on the couch laughing.

"Shut up, I'm not kidding," Sora punched Roxas again.

"Quit it," Roxas punched Sora back, "Do you even know her name?" he and Riku stopped laughing

"She didn't say," Sora mumbled.

"What's that Sora, you made her up?" Riku pretended to strain to hear him.

"I didn't make her up," Sora argued, "She was real,"

OoOoO

Kairi was floating around her room, her mind clearly not focused on the more important matters at hand.

Naminé was repairing Kairi's blouse. She said she ripped it on tree on her way back. She refused to disclose any details escapade. By the way she was acting, Naminé suspected she's met someone.

"Kairi, Xehanort has organised a party this afternoon, perhaps you should attend." she suggested, "there may be some marital potentials," she received no reply, but rather Kairi began humming a tune Naminé knew was a love song.

She sighed and picked out a violet silk gown from Kairi's walk in wardrobe, placing it on Kairi's large bed, and found her own plain white cotton gown that was made for her to wear to formal functions. Quite a lot of the time Naminé enjoyed being Kairi's personal maid, she was always Kairi's personal escort at functions, she always had something lovely and comfortable to wear and best of all, she was always with her best friend.

Without noticing why there was an elaborate gown set out for her, Kairi undressed and allowed Naminé to do her job. Without a word they switched roles and Kairi helped Naminé with hers.

"Where are we going, dressed like this?" Kairi asked, finally paying attention to what was going on around her.

"To Xehanort's party," Naminé told her, "You're going to meet people" she said gently, Kairi nodded and smiled to herself. Naminé shook her head, Kairi had definitely found someone, she found it perplexing that someone in existence had the power to make the princess so smitten.

"Good evening Princess," Zexion greeted formally as Naminé and Kairi arrived at the castle hall, "Naminé, you keep dressing like this and people will think you're the princess," he embraced Naminé.

"Father, don't be ridiculous," Naminé laughed lightly.

"Princess, radiant as usual," he bowed respectfully to Kairi. She curtsied clumsily in reply, grinning like a fool. "I must say, a smile suits you much better than the miserable look you usually have," he joked. Kairi giggled in reply.

"Father, is shall speak with you later, I'd rather not leave her alone like this" Naminé whispered in Zexion's ear, disguising it as a kiss on the cheek for her father.

She linked arms with Kairi and dragged her through the party, making sure they only met with Xehanort once.

The guests dispersed slowly and when the party was half the size Naminé took Kairi away before she had the chance to make herself out to be and even bigger fool than she was acting.

"Kairi, you're acting ridiculous," Naminé stripped Kairi down and threw the repaired blouse and pants she wore outside the castle on her. "If you can't concentrate on your duties perhaps another visit to this man you appear to be so smitten by will do you good." she laced up the front of Kairi's blouse

"Smitten?" Kairi snapped out of her trance, "I beg you pardon," she push Naminé away from her, scandalised at such an accusation, even if it _were _true.

"Welcome back your majesty," Naminé bowed mockingly, "now get going" she shoved her towards the window.

"Naminé, stop it," Kairi argued.

"Go," Naminé said forcefully, Kairi gave her one last scowl before leaping to the roof below.

"Naminé, what is it you wish to discuss?" she heard Zexion ask from her room above.

"Yes, come with me father," Naminé voice faded as she led Zexion away.

OoOoO

"_If _the story was true, which I doubt, there is no way she's going to be out tonight," Riku told Sora

"Shut up, the sun's has only just set," Sora retorted.

"It's not gonna happen," Roxas replied, "Just admit you made her up and we can go home where it's a little warmer." he shivered.

"I didn't make her up" Sora gritted his teeth. He scanned the streets hoping to see her again. Under one of the street lamps he saw the locks of red hair. Right on cue under the next lamp he saw the girl, wearing the exact same outfit as the night before. She appeared to be looking for someone.

He bounded up to her, causing Roxas and Riku to exchange looks.

"Excuse me," He interrupted her search. She studied him for a moment.

"Are you Sora?" She she asked suspiciously.

"Yes," He grinned, "Are you the girl from last night?" She grinned back and nodded, "You never told me your name."

"It's," She hesitated "Xion," she said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Riku muttered to himself behind Sora.

"Hello there," Xion waved.

"That's my best friend Riku and my little brother Roxas" Sora indicated to the pair staring drop jawed behind him.

"Hi I'm Xion." she smiled warmly

"yeah...we have um" Roxas stuttered and looked to Riku for assistance

"We have to … yeah" Riku pointed behind himself and dragged Roxas in that direction.

Xion and Sora Stood blankly for a moment.

"that was rather vague" Xion stated. Sora nodded. "anyway, I didn't get to properly thank you," Xion said to Sora.

"Well, don;t worry about it, it was nothing" Sora scratched the back of his neck nervously. Xion took a step forward, stood on her toes and kissed Sora on the lips.

"Thank you very much for saving me" She smiled warmly.

OoOoO

_**Wow this took ages to type up, SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. Okay, in case you're REALLY confused in the last little section Xion is actually Kairi, she uses a false name because she doesn't want to scare Sora with her princesslyness because she REEEAALLLY likes him (clearly.) I promise the next chapter will be up VERY soon so hang out for it. Let me know if you're confused by anything and I'll try and fix that up when I got through and edit the whole thing at the end.**_

_**Luff you all my readers and reviewers (especially you reviewers :D)---- **haha double chin XD_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Is that how you thank everyone who save your life?" Sora asked. Kairi giggled to herself. She was under the guise of Xion. Xion was the name of Kairi's older sister, who didn't survive passed 7 months old. Xion's name was not known outside of the family, Aqua and Terra had told Kairi when she was small.

"Only the cute ones," She replied. She watched Sora slowly register the compliment.

"Cute? You think I'm cute?" He laughed, "I suppose there's a first for everything." He shook his head disbelievingly.

"Oh nonsense," Kairi pulled her handkerchief from her sleeve. "Wipe a little of this grime away," She wiped his face, "There." Sora grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"I think you're pretty cute yourself." He kissed her lightly. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the street. At any other time in life Kairi would be suspicious of such behaviour, but for some reason, beyond Kairi's comprehension, she trusted Sora with her life.

But not her name.

"Goodness, this place is beautiful," Kairi awed at the cavern Sora had taken her to. The walls around her seemed to shimmer and sparkle. The water just below the lip or land inside appeared to be glowing, "It's magical," She sat with her legs over the lip.

"This Xion, is where I go when I'm feeling lonely," Sora took a seat next to her crossed legged

"Lonely?" Kairi asked. She was trying very hard to respond to the name Xion.

"Well, Riku Roxas and I live together." He began, "Since our parent died, we're all we've got left for each other." He took his shoes off and put his feet in the water. "I guess it's more 'when I miss my parents,' kind of place." He shrugged

"It must be hard," Kairi said quietly.

"I guess," Sora replied. "In suppose your parents are rich," He gestured to her clothes. Her gleaming white blouse and crisp tan pants weren't exactly inconspicuous or poor looking.

"Were," Kairi corrected "The rich connive amongst themselves and it ended up killing my parents."

"I guess even the rich have it rough," Sora nodded thoughtfully. They stared at the glowing water below them for a long time.

"I'd better be going," Kairi said sadly, "I did enjoy our time together." She smiled at Sora.

"Maybe we could meet again tomorrow?" Sora suggested shyly.

"Of course, just before sunset. Here" She agreed very quickly. "We could have a picnic," She suggested brightly

"I don't have any food," Sora replied dully.

"I'll bring it, I have plenty to spare at home and you can take what's left back for Riku and Roxas" she assured him.

"Thanks Xion," Sora grinned. Kairi kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're welcome," She smiled and headed back to the castle a much happier person.

OoOoO

Riku and Roxas sat on the floor of their shack, engulfed in a card game by candle light

"Have you got any two's?" Roxas asked. Riku frowned and plucked the card from his hand.

"Fours?" He asked

"Go fish," Roxas replied. Riku drew a card from the deck. Roxas studied his cards carefully hoping to get another card from Riku.

Sora strolled in the the front door whistling a tune to himself and sprawled out on the couch. Both Riku and Roxas watched him questioningly.

"Well?" Roxas asked after several minutes.

"Well what?" Sora frowned. Roxas scoffed and rolled his eyes. Turing back to the game.

"Do we really have to ask?" Riku muttered to himself, "How did it go with Xion?" he asked.

"Well I'm meeting her again tomorrow," Sora replied. He started whistling again.

"Holy crap, Sora's got himself a rich girlfriend," Roxas grinned. Riku glanced at the candle they were using.

"Bed time guys, we're running out of candle." He said. He grabbed a pillow from the pile of linen in the corner and curled up in his cove.

Roxas dragged a flat mattress from underneath the linen and threw a pillow at Sora.

"You want the couch?" He asked.

"Nah, I'll take the mattress tonight." He replied. The two of them swapped places and Sora blew out the candle.

"Goodnight," All three of them said at once.

OoOoO

Zexion was waiting for Kairi as she climbed through her bedroom window. Naminé was standing sullenly behind him. That man could get Naminé to tell him anything.

"Princess, what you're doing is very dangerous." Zexion began his lecture, "What were you thinking? Don't you realise psychopaths wander the streets at night, you could have been killed. Do you really want to just simply hand the kingdom over to Xehanort?"

"No!" Kairi interrupted. "I will not simply 'hand' the kingdom over to Xehanort like I was spoon feeding a child." she snarled. "Don't you dare suggest otherwise, I am doing what I think is best for the kingdom and if the people want a queen, so help me, their queen will be strong willed and she will listen to them, each and every one of them." Naminé and Zexion's jaws dropped. "And she will have a king just the same as them,"

"But princess," Zexion regained himself only to be cut off by Kairi again.

"And if you breathe a word of this to that worm Xehanort or any of his filthy cohorts, I shall personally see you hung for high treason" she stared menacingly into his eyes. Zexion trembled slightly, all his confidence drained by a single threat, one that he didn't doubt for a second.

"Yes, your highness." He squeaked and bowed, "Xehanort wish to speak with you tomorrow, I swear I didn't say a word, simply relaying the stewards request," He left the room very quickly.

Naminé carefully got Kairi to sit down, careful so she did not fall victim to the princesses fiery wrath.

"So, how did it go?" She asked quietly about her meeting on the outside.

"Oh my goodness where to start!" Kairi's mood quickly changed. She relayed everything to Naminé.

"You didn't tell him your real name?" She asked, slightly confused.

"How many people would believe me if I told them who I was?' Kairi replied sceptically, "Not a lot of people have seen princess Kairi, but Xion the rich orphan is much more believable." She explained.

"Why Xion?" Naminé asked.

"It's just a name," Kairi responded quickly, she didn't want to disclose the details of the names heritage.

"So his name is Sora," Naminé pondered, "I can't wait to meet him," She grinned and wondered over to her bed across the room

"One day Naminé," Kairi confirmed, she pulled her blouse off. "I think I need some more street clothes," She threw the blouse in the laundry basket, followed shortly by her pants and crawled into bed.

"I'll organise something in the morning. Along with the food," Naminé replied with a yawn. "Goodnight Kairi" She curled up in her bed.

"Goodnight Naminé" Kairi replied and blew the candles out. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep easily, with thoughts of Sora.

OoOoO

"Ah, princess" Xehanort rose from the stewards throne.

"Xehanort," Kairi curtsied pleasantly. Disguising her distaste for the man behind a smile. "What is this all about?" She asked.

"You highness, the people dislike seeing only the steward," He told her.

"As they would, knowing their princess is in the castle." Kairi added

"Precisely," Xehanort agreed. "I believe you should show yourself a little more often." He began to pace in thought, "Make your presence known,"

"Perhaps I could sit in trials and give the verdict?" Kairi suggested. Not the most pleasing thing in the world, telling people they were going to die but it was better than being stuck in the castle all day.

"Wonderful!" Xehanort sang, "I always knew you were a smart one" He grinned, "Tomorrow have your maid set out something dark," he suggested.

"As you say steward," Kairi curtsied. She turned to leave.

"How is the husband search going?" He asked curiously. Kairi sensed the hidden mockery behind it. She gritted her teeth and smiled back at him.

"Mediocre at best," She responded, holding her tongue. Her meetings with Sora were a secret and secret they would remain until the time was right.

"We'll keep searching," He assured her. Kairi was aware he wasn't making a great deal of effort in making Kairi queen. She suspected he had something to do with the death of her parents, he seemed all to eager to rule the country.

Kairi left Xehanort and went to find Naminé. The two of them had things to prepare and Kairi was not going to let up just because Xehanort wanted her to attend things.

"There you are," Kairi found Naminé in the kitchen, "How is everything going?" She asked.

"Wonderfully ma'am," Naminé replied, she glanced at the kitchen staff. A ridiculous façade, using formal language with Kairi. One that irritated both Kairi and Naminé to no end, but they way they saw it: it was either formal language around others or the head of the kitchen boxing Naminé's ears for disrespecting the princess. Naminé avoided the latter like the plague.

"Excellent! Head tomy room," she ordered. Naminé curtsied and scurried upstairs. "Thank you all very much," Kairi said to the kitchen staff and followed Naminé.

OoOoO

_**YAY another chapter done! Complete with a game of go fish XD I could totallt see Riku and Roxas in an epic game of go fish. Like instead of the deep dive fight just an EPIC game of go fish......**_

_**...yeah I'll stop being strange now. Hope you liked it, I got another chapter coming right up!**_

_**Thank you all my lovely readers and reviewers (I hope) internet hugs and cookies for all**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Unbelievable, Sora got caught," Riku muttered, "Caught stealing food for us."

"What are we going to tell Xion?" Roxas asked. The two of them were meeting Xion in Sora's place, since he was under the police custody. He was gathering bit and pieces of food to get them through the week. Usually he gets hand outs from local producers, and occasionally he steals a treat, like sweets of something.

Sora is an expert thief, most of the time his thievery hasn't been noticed, only sharp merchants notice something is missing, and very few of them suspect Sora. His childish grin and carefree nature make him look more like a victim rather than the offender.

"I dunno man," Riku shrugged "We'll have to say something."

"Maybe she has influence with the higher ups?" Roxas suggested. Riku gave him a look.

"If she has any sought of influence, would she be really be hanging out with us or Sora?" he asked sceptically

"I see your point," Roxas muttered. "Is this the spot?" he asked, Roxas had never seen Sora's secret place before, he and Riku never really bothered to look. All the knew was it was a cave.

"Excuse me," A girl said in a small voice "Do you know anyone by the name of Sora?" She asked. She was small and blond, almost albino, and accompanied by and even smaller man donned in a black cloak. She was holding a wicker basket.

"Yeah what of it?" Riku asked suspiciously. If anyone looked suspicious it was these two.

"Could you possibly tell him that Xion apologises with all her heart," She said sadly, "But she was called to a trial" She finished with a curtsy.

"Sure," Roxas replied, "I'll tell him when I see him next" He grabbed Riku's shoulders and dragged him away.

"We avoided her for one day," He said quietly to Riku, "That was very, very lucky."

"Wait a moment" She called after them, "I'm also looking for his brother and best friend," Riku and Roxas shared a look.

"You found them both," Riku replied. She scurried up to them and handed the basket to them.

"Xion hope you enjoy thoroughly," she curtsied again and was led away by the man in the cloak who linked arms with her.

"Enjoy?" Riku questioned, he opened the basket and stared drop jawed at it's contents. He slowly closed it.

"What's in it?" Roxas asked. Riku shook his head and walked away. "should we ditch it?" Roxas called.

"No take it home," Riku responded. Roxas ran to catch up with him

"Where're you going?" Roxas asked. Riku handed him the basket.

"To Sora's 'trial'" he replied, "You can come if you want," he said quietly, "But I don;t think it's really a good idea for you to see your brother hang" She placed an hand on Roxas's shoulder. "I doubt it really a good idea for me to go either." he walked away, towards the gallows where a crowd had already begun to gather. Roxas watched as Riku disappeared into the crowd.

"Sora won't hang," Roxas told himself firmly, "He has to check out what's in Xion's basket," He walked home.

OoOoO

"This is ridiculous," Kairi muttered to herself she was about to go and meet Sora and instead she was forced to hang a petty thief. Didn't Xehanort say she was to begin her appearances tomorrow? Blast it all.

Hopefully Naminé found Sora, or at least Riku or Roxas would've been helpful.

The crowd gathered below the gallows was extraordinarily large for such and event. Especially on short notice. According to Xehanort, there hadn't been a good hanging in some time. Kairi found it rather sickening how much the people of her country enjoyed hanging people, but of course that was the world she lived in. despite the sickening feeling, this thief had prevented Kairi from seeing Sora, and if for nothing else, she would see him hang for that.

"Remember princess, this boy's sentence is to be a hanging," Xehanort reminded her gently. Perhaps he didn't notice, but the gallows where the 'trial' was to be held gave that sentence away pretty quickly.

Kairi sighed to herself taking her seat above the gallows. She hoped Sora wasn't angry at her for not showing, she had promised.

"Yes Steward," Kairi responded. The boy was dragged out from behind a curtain, his head in a hessian sack. Xehanort prominently took his place next to the gallows. Kairi found the whole set up rather extravagant. Royal decoration and the such, all for a petty thief.

"This boy," Xehanort began his announcement, "Was caught stealing baked goods. It was fund he had also stolen fruit and dairy products," he gestured wildly and the crowd followed his every move, hanging on his every word. They were completely captivated, almost under a spell. "look upon the face of one who has done you wrong. He reached around and ripped the sack off the boys head. This caused the crowd, and Kairi to gasp.

Kairi recognised the boys spiky brown locks instantly. Kairi had been asked to hang Sora. Her first instinct was to stop the madness. Call her selfish for wanting to hang him for stopping her visit to begin with but now it was completely different..

Sora kept his eyes lowered and looked as though he'd accepted his fate. He might have accepted his imminent death but Kairi's wasn't about to. It was clear to her now, exactly what her feeling's were, and she was going to stop the hanging

"I call upon your princess to cast judgement upon this lowly criminal." Xehanort cried out and threw the crowds awed gaze to Kairi.

OoOoO

_The Princess! _Sora thought wildly _if I'm going to die, I'm going to see her at least once. _He looked up at where the steward had gestured.

_Xion!? What in the worlds? Is she...?_

"I sentence you, thief," she bellowed to the crowd, giving Sora and apologetic look, "To life imprisonment in the castles dungeon." She finished. Sora stared at Xion in astonishment.

_She just saved my life. _He awed. He was led away by the guards who brought him out. The crowd cheered rampantly. _I was just saved by the princess. _ His thoughts started to make him dizzy and they led him down a stone spiral staircase.

Gradually everything around him got darker. A sudden realisation almost caused him to pass out after they threw him in the cell, or perhaps it was his head hitting the stone floor.

_I've kissed Princess Kairi._

OoOoO

Roxas waited patiently in their shack waiting for Riku. He hadn't looked inside Xion's basket yet, he just sat in front of it, staring. He told himself over and over that Sora wouldn't be hung and with each repetition the words grew hollower.

Roxas had seen hangings before, the Steward was basically an executioner and may as well be looping the noose over the people's heads himself the way he carelessly threw lives away. There was no way Sora would survive that man's judgement.

Roxas sniffed a little. He felt very lonely sitting in the shack by himself, the sun setting slowly and the world around him growing darker by the second. He stared felling a little queazy, thinking of death usually had that effect on him when he thought too hard on it.

He stood up and left the shack for some fresh air.. not even four steps from the shack, Roxas emptied what little he had in his stomach and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Roxas, calm down." Riku grabbed Roxas's shoulder and pulled him off his knees.

"But Sora," Roxas sobbed, "my brother," he hiccuped and squeezed his eyes shut, blocking the place out of his head. There were too many memories.

"Is perfectly fine," Riku assured him. Roxas opened his eyes, how did Sora survive Xehanort's judgement? "Who knew the princess was lenient." he added, one comment that half explained how Sora wasn't hung. Roxas sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"He wasn't hung?" Riku stood him up and led him back into the shack.

"Nope, just imprisoned, and I'm sure we can break him out somehow." Riku replied and sat Roxas down on the couch.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed.

OoOoO

"Quick Naminé, a servant robe." Kairi panted as she burst into her bed chambers. Naminé dropped her sewing in fright and cursed. "Now!" Kairi ordered. Naminé scurried from the room as Kairi ripped her hair out of it's elaborate pin up and scuffed it around. Naminé returned to her room as Kairi was throwing off her dress.

She handed the robe to Kairi and she threw it on.

"What in the world are you doing?" Naminé questioned. The princess was acting very strange.

"Take me to the kitchen and order me to take food to the newest prisoner," She told her.

"What!?"

"I'll explain later, just do it!" Kairi pleaded

"Alright fine," Naminé huffed and shook her head.

OoOoO

_**Another chapter down. Kinda hectic this one, lots of thing happen and part of it are confusing like Sora realising who Kairi is. Any whoo, not sure how long the next chapter will be, I haven't finished the draft yet and it's the second day of year 12 (God it's my last year of school EVAH!!!!!!) I have heaps or spare periods so I'll try to write it then (if I'm not doing homework) **_

_**hope you all like it so far, I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up for you soon, love you all, all reviewers get extra special love and the next chapter quicker.**_

_**Reviews = motivation even if it's a quick "nice chapter" or "good story." taking the time to give any feed back or ask questions means so much to me.**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Quickly now, prisoners don't feed themselves" Naminé shoved Kairi into the kitchen.

"Yes Ma'am," Kairi muttered, she grabbed a tray and Naminé piled food on top of it.

"Now get moving," Naminé shoved Kairi lightly out the door. She whispered in Kairi's ear as she headed away from the kitchens "good luck" she headed away to consort with Zexion.

Kairi gathered her composure and wondered down the spiral staircase to the dungeons. She recalled being a child and wondering down here. However Zexion had told her and Naminé stories of people in the dungeons and only they ever managed to get halfway down the stairs before squealing and racing up the stairs.

With new found determination she ignored the stories and progressed down the stairs, once she passed the halfway mark, she became suddenly nervous. She often wondered how true those stories were, but now she dismissed them as scare tactics from a parental figure.

At the bottom of the staircase she called out into the darkness.

"Hello, I'm here with some food,"

"Excellent," Kairi jumped and a small squeak escaped her lips as a scruffy looking man with a bizarre accent poked his head around a corner. "About time I got fed," he added.

"I'm sorry, this is for the poor sap who can't get his own food," she replied, "you'll have to go to the kitchen for some," She added.

"Fine by me," He stuck his head back behind the wall, "It'll be good to get out of the dark." Kairi heard jingling of keys. He came back around the corner and handed her some keys. "here, good luck with that lad, he was mumbling something 'bout the princess." he stroked his blond goatee, "can't say I trust the boy," he hurried up the stairs and left Kairi in the dungeon. She stared at the keys and shook her head.

"That was way too easy," she muttered to herself. She grabbed the lantern sitting on the desk the man was sitting at behind the corner. She say a piece of paper with his name written on it, "Luxord," she memorised the name. After she got Sora out of the dungeon chances are this Luxord would be kicked out of his job. Kairi didn't it to be her fault he lost his job and she would make sure it wouldn't.

With the lantern in hand she walked down the corridor of cells. Once upon a time they had been filled with criminal, and the occasional mistaken innocent, but since Xehanort's apparent policy was to hang any and everyone who was accused of anything. Petty thievery included. Now they were completely empty, save for the one cell that currently held Sora. Which Kairi seemed to be unable to find. She called out and waited for a response.

"Xion?" he called back, Kairi rushed over to where the voice had come from, "Or should I call you princess?" he asked irritatedly.

"I guess I deserved that," Kairi muttered, she placed the lantern on the ground and opened the cell door. She walked in and handed him the tray. "I figured you'd be hungry," she shrugged and sat down next to him.

"You figured right," Sora replied coldly. "Who are you?" he asked as he began devouring the food. "Xion, Princess Kairi or some servant girl? What's she called then? Has she got a name?" he asked angrily and threw away a chicken bone. Kairi hung her head in shame. "First, you're this lovely girl I meet, then next thing I know you're Princess Kairi sentence me to life long imprisonment,"

"Better than hanging you," Kairi interjected.

"Oh what so you can be a servant girl and break me out?" he snapped.

"Would you rather rot in this dungeon then?" she replied heatedly. Sora glared at her, and gave up.

"Fine then, lead the way." He stood up to follow her.

"We have to be quiet," She open the door and checked for Luxord. She motioned for Sora to follow her.

They ascended the spiral staircase in into the main halls of the castle, Kairi led them through the shadows and back passages to the laundry and yanked a servants robe from the clean linen.

"Change into this," She threw it at him. She poked her head out the door to give Sora some privacy and to check for anyone. She blushed furiously when she thought of Sora changing.

"Let's go," Sora joined her at the door, he had his street clothes tucked under his arm.

"We're servant's so look meek," She told him as they headed out into the hallways, "And busy so we don't get handed something to do." she added. They hurriedly traversed the castle corridors, looking as though they were already doing something.

They got upstairs to Kairi bed chambers, Xehanort had a habit of keeping the hallways around her room clear, little did he realise how much that helped her right now.

Without hesitation Kairi barged into her room and grabbed her street clothes. She went to her window and was about to leap to the roof when Sora stopped her.

"You can't do that!" he exclaimed. Kairi gave him a look.

"How do you think I sneak out?" she snorted and leapt to the roof. She shifter forward to give Sora some place to land. He followed quickly afterwards.

"This is how you sneak out?" He asked bewildered at the lengths she went to. Kairi nodded and made her way across the roof and lowered herself onto the ground.

Sora followed, albeit clumsily "I have new found respect for you princess" he said to her

"Let's just get out of here," she replied hastily. And crawled underneath a nearby hedge to be closer to the wall surrounding the castle and out of sight from the guards that periodically patrol the grounds. Sora followed her like a lost puppy, he was completely out of his element inside the castle walls.

Kairi measured 12 steps from the wall to take a run up and leapt at it. She lifted herself up and over it, for once with ease. She landed lightly on the other side of the wall and glared back at it.

"The one time I get it right and now I look like I'm showing off in front of Sora." she muttered. She watched as Sora struggled over the wall, she laughed softly to herself when he fell flat on his butt.

"We're in one of the alleyways around the castle" Kairi told him as she checked their surroundings, "I believe we're on the north side" she added. "This way to the main street, '"she walked down to the alley's opening.

After reaching the main street Sora took the lead.. it was Kairi's turn to be out of her element.

The first place they went to was Sora's cave. The magic of the place was still present, and somewhat magnified by Sora's freedom, the walls were twinkling from the waters glow, which was a pale green. They sat on the lip over the water.

"So you're princess Kairi" Sora stated. The cave had an almost instant calming effect on him, he had seemingly completely forgiven Kairi for lying to him. Kairi hung her head,

"I'm sorry I lied to you" she apologised all the same. "If I'd told you who I was you wouldn't have believed me." she explained. Sora laughed.

"You know, I probably wouldn't have," He grinned, "But I can say truthfully, I've kissed the princess," He laughed. Kairi smacked his arm playfully and joined the laughter. It was strange how comfortable Kairi felt, sitting in the cave with Sora. It felt as though somehow, they'd both been in the same situation, in a cave similar to this one.

"We should head back to my house," Sora suggested, "Unless you need to go back?" he asked her.

"Well, by now, they'll be in a panic, so I think I'll draw this out as long as I can." she grinned mischievously.

OoOoO

"Is that everything?" Roxas asked, staring at the pile of equipment

"I have no idea, he hides this stuff really well," Riku stared at the cryptic note left to him and Roxas, in case he ever got caught.

Sora's thieving equipment was spread out throughout the city, several pieces requiring others to obtain. He left a note to Roxas and Riku, subtly stating the location of everything.

After Roxas had calmed down they went hunting around the city for everything they'd possibly need to break Sora out.

"I'm home!" Someone announced announced at the door. "Hope you you guys didn't miss me too much" Sora walked in the door. Riku and Roxas froze and dropped what they were holding.

"Gee want to be a little bit quieter?" He questioned them both. Roxas threw himself at Sora and hugged him tightly, "Chill Rox," Sora said quietly. Awkwardly hugging his brother in return.

"Aww he missed you Sora" Xion swooned, she grinned in greeting to Riku and Roxas.

"How did you break Sora out?" Riku asked.

"Let's see," She intertwined her finger behind her back in thought.

"You could introduce yourself properly," Sora grumbled, Roxas still had his arms wrapped around Sora's neck. Kairi shot him a look.

"I suppose I should," she conceded, "Hello Riku and Roxas, my name is Kairi and I'm the princess of the Radiant Garden."

OoOoO

_**another chapter down! I like this one, Sora actually gets angry, D: *shock, horror* and Kairi has to reveal her identity to peoples.**_

_**And Xehanort's still a jerkface D: plus Luxord's in this chapter, who doesn't love Luxord? I dare some Luxord hater to review!**_

_**In fact I ask everyone to review, feedback make me happy and makes me think people care.**_

_**~Shazi-chan**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Riku burst out laughing, haunching over and tears forming in his eyes. Kairi and Sora glared at him, and Roxas finally let go of his brother.

"I don't see how that's funny," Roxas cocked his heard to the side. Riku wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sure Xion and I'm the king of France." Riku replied through snorts of laughter. "Right Sora?" he nudged his best friend.

"Her name's Kairi," Sora replied simply. Riku stared at her.

"And I'm the princess," Kairi added, "Get used to it peasant," she mocked cheekily.

"Bite me M'lady," Riku replied with equal attitude.

Kairi spent the night at Sora's, quite a lot of the night talking about her life with the boys. Roxas was particularly enthralled by all the parties that were held at the castle.

"Guys, time to sleep!" Riku groaned a few hours after sunset, "Happy dreams," he winked at Kairi and climbed into his hovel.

"Party pooper," Roxas stuck his tongue out at Riku and dived onto the mattress on the floor. "Kairi, you can sleep with Sora." he yawned oblivious to exactly what he was suggesting. Kairi blushed furiously and wondered exactly where she would sleep.

"don't mind them, you take the couch, I'm going for a walk." Sora told her, he headed out the door after blowing out the candle. Kairi sat on the couch in the dark in thought. She thought a lot about the last few days. Her meeting Sora, Roxas and Riku, Sora's trial and rescue and of course what she was going to do when she got back to the castle.

She heard Riku and Roxas begin to snore softly and decided to find Sora. Not after shifting Roxas back on the mattress since he's decided to hang off it.

The first place she though of was the river cave. Sora said he went there when he was lonely or when he missed his parents, maybe he went there to think as well.

"Sora are you in here?" she called out from the mouth of the cave, she walked in slowly and found Sora curled up on the lip over the water, fast asleep. She smiled to herself and wonder if she should wake him or leave him be.

She sat down next to him and hummed to herself, he stirred slightly. She chuckled to herself and kept humming. Sora rolled over in his sleep and snuggled up to Kairi's legs. Kairi laid down around Sora and drifted off to sleep.

OoOoO

"Xehanort will find it suspicious if we're not panicking Naminé," Zexion found his daughter in the library, sitting calmly in one of the many armchairs set out in a semi circle. "Particularly if if you're not in a frenzy about it" he added.

"Yes, but we can't have the royal guard up in arms, searching for her," Naminé replied, "And you know if she'd really gone missing I'd be requesting that in a heartbeat." she added looking up briefly from her book as Zexion took the seat next to her. He placed his hand on his chin

"W_e _could look for her," Zexion suggested

"Us?" Naminé asked.

"We don't want the royal guard up in arms, but we can't let Xehanort think we're doing nothing about it, so we tell him _we're_ looking for her." he offered.

"Because if we're looking there's no reason for the royal guard" Naminé agreed. "let's go!" they both leapt out of their chairs to go see the steward.

OoOoO

"father, we're not doing a good job at this," Naminé said to Zexion. The two of them stood out among the city folk. It wasn't often Nobels travelled through the slums, and even rarer for them to be travelling on foot.

"never the less, Xehanort won;t be sending the royal guard through the streets" Zexion replied wisely.

"Point taken," Naminé sighed. The people of the slums were all grubby and dirty. Naminé didn't like them touching her, but the crowd was too thick for them to avoid it. She felt it was just one of the downfalls of being overly clean and preferring to wear white.

"Where does this 'Sora' live anyway?" Zexion asked, "I do hope it's not that cave we found his brother at," he said with disgust. Recalling their meeting with Roxas and Riku when Kairi was attending a trial. He briefly wondered where that prisoner had gone, he'd escaped somehow along with the princess.

"I wouldn't think so." Naminé replied "It's almost noon, so Kairi would be awake" Naminé mused, "the best place to look would be that cave, it seems to be important to both her and Sora," she deducted.

"Let's got then," Zexion agreed.

OoOoO

Kairi awoke before Sora, she was glad to not be in the castle for once, even if her hip was hurting from sleeping on the ground. She nudged Sora awake so she could stretch, Sora yawned and rolled over. Kairi chuckled and sat up. Stretching the kinks and knots out of her body. She then curled up on top of Sora's side and played with his hair.

"Do you mind," Sora muttered, glaring at her through one eye. She knew Sora wasn't actually annoyed at her, he was playing around.

"Not at all," Kairi grinned in reply. He shifted onto his back so Kairi was now laying on his chest. She liked being able to hear his heartbeat.

"My girlfriend's the princess," Sora laughed to himself. Kairi stopped playing with his hair and pouted.

"If that's the case, then my boyfriend's a peasant." Kairi replied. Sora laughed again and kissed her forehead.

Kairi found it hard to believe she'd only known Sora for a few days, it felt like forever. He knew her almost as well as Naminé did. There were not many people who know the real princess Kairi. She was glad she didn't have to hide who she was any more, it made her more comfortable to be able to respond to her own name.

"You love me anyway," Sora chuckled.

"You're lucky I do," Kairi replied, "I do have the power to hang or imprison you," she 'booped' his nose.

"Does said Imprisonment involves visit from you?" he asked in an attempt of seduction. Kairi had to admit it was kind of working. She poked him in the ribs.

"The way you're going, I don't think I could stay away." she kissed him softly. The two of them lay there in complete bliss, watching the twinkle of the cavern walls from the glowing water. Kairi wished she could stay there forever, but she knew not only would she have to face Naminé and Zexion, Xehanort would chew her face off for leaving the castle grounds.

"Time to get up," Sora said reluctantly, both he and Kairi scrambled off the cave floor. Kairi sighed sadly.

"This sucks," she muttered and took a step towards the cave entrance, "I have to go back to the castle now," she sighed again. Sora wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I don't want you to go," he nuzzled her neck, "The security will be way stricter," he kissed her cheek. "You won't be able to get out," he added sadly.

"You remember the way in don't you?" Kairi asked and she grabbed his hands and held them. Sora though for a moment and nodded, "You can come see me whenever you want, Naminé and Zexion are the only ones allowed in my room." she told him, "And they both know about us,"

"I'll be there every night," he told her. They shared a parting kiss before Kairi left the cave.

Only three steps from the cave Kairi was confronted by and unimpressed Zexion and Naminé.

"Hello princess," Zexion greeted sternly.

"Hi guys," Kairi mumbled in defeat.

OoOoO

_**omg so much fluff in this chapter. Make you feel all fuzzy inside doesn't it. But wait it gets better, because in the next chapter there's even MORE fluff :D fluffy fluffy fluff fluff (try saying that ten times real quick.)**_

_**more coming your way, so review and what not and make me feel happy!!!**_

_**~shazi-chan**_


End file.
